Time to move on
by messijb45
Summary: Naruto Namikaze a punk and Sakura Haruno a future ball dancer were once a renowned couple in Leaf High. On graduation day she broke up with him; leaving him devastated. Now Naruto enters college and must face the reality of this world.. But one things for sure.. Relationships is something he's never going to be in again... Or will he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:**_ I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Peirrot._

**Authors Note: **_This is my new Fic, we hope you like it . :)_

Also this is the Prologue ..

* * *

**- Prologue -**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in New York City. The school year was coming to an end for many schools and the same also went for _Leaf High School_. Many were graduating, including a blond haired teen and his pink haired girlfriend. Their names were Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno a couple that was known all through the renowned school.

Naruto has short spiky blond hair and blue cellular eyes. He was a laid back student, who barely passed all the semesters. He didn't care much for school instead focused more on his music. His future dream was to one day start a band, and become the lead guitarist and singer, but mostly importantly be acknowledged by the whole country.

Sakura on the other hand was a smart straight 'A'student who always topped her class. She had light pink hair and green emerald eyes. Unlike Naruto, her dream was to become a professional ball dancer like her mother. She and Naruto were almost alike; hence why their relationship lasted since they were in freshman year. Yes, it has now been currently four years since they have been dating.

"Hell Yeah, we're finally graduating in four days, we won't be treated as stupid kids anymore!" Naruto screamed.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here, but yeah you're right soon we'll all be off to college and we'll all officially be adults." replied Sakura, with a small smile on her face.

Their arms were both latched with each other, as they walked through the hall ways. They had the same class next so they headed together in the same direction. Today Sakura had worn a beautiful red Sunday dress that was sleeveless which reached up to her knees. Naruto had worn baggy blue jeans and a plain white shirt. Over his shirt he wore a black leather jacket, making him look like a punk.

As they walked closer to their class, they had come across one of Sakura's closest friends; Ino. She had bleached blond hair and bright green eyes. Today she had worn a pink tank top and skinned tight jeans.

"Hey guys!" The blond girl greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Ino how's it going?" Sakura replied back to her friend.

"I'm fine; I just bought my graduation dress yesterday, it's too cute. What about you Sakura, did you buy yours yet?" Ino asked curiously. Apparently, Ino more than school, cared more about clothes, fashion and cosmetics. So when it came to graduation shopping, she of course got really excited.

"Well obviously, I mean I'm not waiting till the last day to pick my dress out!" Sakura coolly stated.

"I guess, okay well see you after school then?" Ino asked while walking the opposite direction.

"Sure, bye then." The pinkette smiled back as she started pulling Naruto to their respected classroom.

* * *

Math wasn't one of Naruto's favorite subjects; actually he didn't have a favorite subject other then Music and P.E. Still, it didn't really matter anymore since he was suppose to go to Arts College after high school, so all this wasn't really necessary, well he thought.

Sakura though, was paying full attention to the teacher. She wanted to be a famous dancer, but she also wanted good grades, so she always studied something totally opposite of Naruto. He didn't mind though, he really liked that about her. She was smart, pretty, and was someone a lot of guys fell for. He gazed at her, she was really focused and it made her look really cute.

They had been dating for so long, that Naruto practically knew everything about her. He wasn't exactly sure, but he felt… that… maybe… he might… love her. He wasn't sure if he did, but maybe she did. Maybe after graduation their relationship could get deeper. Naw, he was getting ahead of himself. He knew that she was going to a different college but that didn't mean that their relationship was going to break. Besides, she didn't make any signs showing she wanted to end the relationship.

Naruto sighed, why was he even thinking of all this. It would just get him more flustered.

* * *

School was over, and it meant only three more days till their graduation. Naruto and Sakura exited the school, their hand locked with each other's.

"Hey Naruto, I'm kind of meeting up with Ino and Karin right now, so you don't mind meeting up tomorrow right?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as she tugged him arm.

"Oh no, It's alright, enjoy yourself with your friends, it's only a matter of days before you have to say good bye to them, well, see yah then!" He smiled as he went down and kissed her overly wide forehead.

Sakura smiled as he left. Sometimes Naruto was pretty annoying but he was a very genuine person, and she really did enjoy spending time with him. As her thoughts finally fled her mind, she ran over to her SUV and headed for the coffee shop, where she would meet her two best friends.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the coffee shop Ino and Karin were already there.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late, the traffic here is really hectic!" She apologized as she sat in between them.

Ino and Karin just looked at each other and nodded. Sakura noticed this and felt really suspicious now.

"What happened guys?" Sakura asked; really suspiciously.

Karin looked back up at Sakura and started by saying "Why don't we order something first?"

Sakura shook her head and said "No, first tell me what's wrong; I know that look you guys gave each other. It means you guys need to tell me something important… right?" She asked looking ever more serious.

"Yeah, you're right" Ino spoke up after a long awkward silence.

"There is something, but you might not like it…" Karin added in.

"Try me…" Sakura told them with a smirk on her face.

Karin looked at Ino then at Sakura. "Okay, well we think… that you should… break up with Naruto…"

Sakura looked at both of them really confused. There was a long silence until she broke it with her loud voice. "Wait a minute, but why? Naruto is so great looking why would I break up with him?" She asked them, looking angry.

"Calm down Sakura, we'll explain" Ino waved her hand in front of her, showing Sakura that they had an explanation.

Sakura's expression relaxed a bit and she folded her arms against her chest. "Fine … I'm listening" She said, her arms still folded in front of her.

"Look Sakura, Naruto is basically a punk. It's not only us, but everyone including you knows that… "Ino explained.

"Yeah Sakura, the only reason Naruto even got into that college was because his godfathers wife is the principle there. Besides he only got his admission, what'll happen when he actually attends it? His grades are terrible and did you see what he wears. It's kind of hard to believe that you're still with him for this long." Karin cooed in.

"I know all that, and well… but you both know the _only_ reason I started dating him was because he was really popular. Still, I feel if I break up with him it'll shatter him completely…" Sakura said looking towards the floor.

"… But think about it Sakura, he was only popular because he won that skate boarding tournament. In the real world, no one's going to care about all that stuff. "Karin faced her making her look back up.

"You're right… If people see me; a future ball dancer, hanging around Naruto, my reputation will be shattered…" Sakura slowly came to this realization.

Karin and Ino looked at each other and smiled that Sakura had finally understood.

Sakura looked back at both of them and said with a determined face "Okay then… I'll break up with him on graduation day…"

* * *

It was finally graduation day. Naruto Namikaze was finally going to graduate. No one would have believed it but just like every other year, he passed by a 51 %.

Today he had worn a black suit with an orange tie. When he spotted his girl friend he walked up to her and surprisingly gave her a big bear hug from the back. "You look great today" He whispered into her ear.

She had worn a sky blue dress that was _again _sleeveless. It had spaghetti straps in the back holding the dress up. The dress reached just a bit over her knees and had a dark blue boarder at the end.

"Um… well thank you…" Sakura said with a _very_ small smile. She had been trying to avoid Naruto for the last three days, but no matter what… today… was the day.

* * *

When Naruto's name was called out to come and get his diploma, he was ecstatic. You could tell because he had a wide grin on his face that could probably reach to the other side of the room. His parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze were taking pictures and pictures of him as he walked up the stage. They were probably as shocked as everyone else that he passed high school. Nonetheless they were happy for him.

When all the graduates' names were called out, they all stood on the stage with their diplomas. Then the principle finished his long speech with "Class of 2013, you have finally graduated!" With that, all the graduates threw their hats in the air and cheered. It was a very memorable and heartwarming time for everyone indeed.

As Naruto congratulated and said farewell to some of his friends, Sakura was getting ready to spill the news to Naruto. When Naruto was done meeting with his friends he came to Sakura and congratulated her too. She replied with a "Thanks" and told him that she had something important to tell him. At first he was confused but then realized that maybe she just wanted to have some alone time with him.

So when everyone started leaving Naruto told his parents that he was going on a date with Sakura. His parents of course had no objection with this so they left leaving their son and his girl friend alone. Sakura told her parents that she'd be home in a little bit and that after that she would go shopping with them.

When everyone was out of sight, Naruto and Sakura went behind the school. It was deserted no one was there, and why should they? Everyone graduated and was probably partying at home. Naruto though didn't care about partying because right now he was with the one person he desperately wanted to be with the whole day.

"So Sakura, shouldn't we go somewhere else for our date instead of here?" Naruto asked her, not that he was complaining but he was really sick of seeing this school.  
"Actually Naruto, this is what I wanted to talk about…" Sakura replied back to him.

"Hmm ... You wanted to discuss where we should go for our date? We could have done that in the car too y' know?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"No, you idiot… I wanted to discuss our relationship…" Sakura bluntly said.

"Huh? Why what's wrong with our relationship?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"I think… that we should end this…" Sakura hesitantly said.

"Y-You mean end our relationship…?" Naruto said looking straight at her green orbs.

"Yes, I just can't take it anymore. I mean look at you Naruto. You're just this slob who will never have a future… I can't go around and date someone like that!" Sakura said as kindly as she could.

"Y-You really think that?" He asked his eye filled with so much disbelief.

"Yes I do! Look you are pretty good looking I don't deny that… but the way dress your grades and most importantly your manners. A future ballroom dancer can't date someone like that. It was all good in high school but in the real world it just doesn't look good!" She openly said.

"If I was really that bad… then why did you even start dating me…?" He finally questioned her.

"Umm duh… 'Cause you were popular and dating you would only boost my popularity. It doesn't matter anymore though, because I'm already popular and have a lot of reputation. But dating you now would only reduce my popularity. I mean you're a punk… and sadly Naruto… you'll always be a punk." She confessed.

"So that was it eh?" Naruto said while he looked down.

"Well yes, but I hope that we could still be friends, because I have learned a lot about you and you are a good friend. It's just that we weren't meant to be." She replied.

"It's funny because I always thought you were the one –"

"No… I'm not and you're not the one for me… "Sakura interrupted him.

"I guess you aren't because if you were, I'd probably understand before... that you felt this way about me" Naruto said with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm glad you understand Naruto, well anyways I'm leaving for Madison tomorrow for college. So I guess this is good bye then." She said, glad that Naruto understood.

"Um yeah, bye" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Bye" She replied back giving him one last final hug. He didn't return the hug though.

As she started leaving, Naruto felt broken. But then she called out for his name again, and this gave Naruto hope that she changed her mind. Though he was disappointed, when he learned that… that wasn't the case.

All she said was "Oh and one more thing… I'm sorry"

He looked up and replied with a fake smile "Me too." And with that she left leaving him alone. Alone by himself shattered, broken, betrayed and anything else that could make his life miserable.

Since this was the end of Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno…

The end that would… never be...

_...reformed…_

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I hope you liked it please Review.. I'll only continue if I have enough reviews.. Thank You so much for reading :) ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_I'm really sorry if I start updating late, it's just that school is really getting in the way of things, but hopefully you won't be disappointed :)_

_BTW I should have said this earlier but yes the song Sk8ter Boy from Avril Lavigne is where I got this FanFics idea from. The concept will be the same, but there will also be a lot of my own original work. So no worries .. :)_

* * *

**- Snap Back to Reality -**

Today was a dark July afternoon; it had officially been a month since their breakup. Sakura had already gone to Madison for college. Ino, Karin and everyone else were all preparing for college/university also. Except, for one person of course... That one person was Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto had been so upset about the break up that all he did was spend his summer in his room. He just couldn't believe that the person he had been dating for four whole years just suddenly broke up with him.

Four years of dating and in those four years they learned so much about each other; they knew exactly what one needed if one was down. She didn't show any signs of dislike towards him, so it was very surprising and sad. Sad that the person, who he finally thought he could have a future with, ended their relationship as if it was nothing.

Ever since they graduated, Naruto spent his summer in his room. His parents asked him what happened, and they were as surprised as Naruto was when they found out. They both helped him overcome this, but nothing helped. Today his godfather was supposed to come explain things to him and make him understand, though Naruto knew that nothing could help his broken heart now.

"Naruto come down stairs, Jiraiya's here" Called Kushina from downstairs. He knew this was all pointless, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. He took his depressed face walked down to where his god father was. His god father was a pretty old man with long white hair. He was the friend of Naruto's father and he was also one of his college professor's back in the days. Though he was smart and wrote novels he was an extreme pervert, so Naruto didn't know what kind of 'help' he was going to give him.

As he came down, he saw his mom in the kitchen probably preparing some snacks and his dad and Jiraiya conversing probably about how they haven't seen each other for so long. When Naruto came in to the living room his father Minato was the first to see him.

"Finally you're here!" Minato said to Naruto. He was a man who looked very identical to Naruto. The same blue cellular eyes and the same spiky blond hair. The only difference was that he was much more calm, wise and intellectual then Naruto.

"Aha, it's been a while Naruto! You look like a slump right now, shouldn't you be preparing for college? It was very hard to convince my wife to actually let you in the school y'know?" Jiraiya spoke up.

Naruto just watched him. He knew that he was acting all oblivious to his feelings on purpose, but he just played along. "Well school wasn't the first thing on my 'Things to do list', so y'know?!" Naruto said as he faced the window and looked out at the cloudy sky.

Jiraiya taking this chance to observe Naruto saw that he was a mess. He wouldn't have ever imagined that the super hyper active –punk- boy would have turned out to be like this. He had bags under his eyes; his hair was dull, blond and a mess. It was 5:00 PM but he was still in his pajamas. Jiraiya could tell that Minato and Kushina must have tried hard to help him get out of his depression. Though he knew Naruto, he was sensitive and especially stubborn. After thinking for a while Jiraiya found a risky solution. So he spoke again; "Hey Naruto, why don't we go for a walk?"

Naruto looked at him a little confused, since his offer was out of the blue. He responded by saying;"Nah, I'm not in the mood." He really wasn't and he knew what Jaraiya would tell him their 'walk'. All that boring stuff and that he should move on. Though he tried and wanted to move on… he couldn't. That girl just held too much of his heart, and he didn't want it to let go.

"Oh come on Naruto, Jiraiya is only here for a couple of days!" Naruto's mom Kushina said as she walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of snacks. She had straight long red hair that reached her below her hips. She was very pretty, but her personality wasn't very compatible to that. Naruto was a lot like her, though he never wanted to get on the bad side of his mother.

He was about to object until he saw his mothers glare on him. He then suddenly changed his mind and said;"Yeah, yeah okay a walk? Sure why not? I'll change and be back in 2 minutes!" After saying that, he ran to his room to get changed. Kushina looked at both Minato and Jiraiya and gave them a big grin, indicating that they didn't have to thank her; though the truth was that they were scared of her as much as Naruto was.

As Naruto came down, Jiraiya was already by the door. He was wearing an orange sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. He had also brought his skateboard with him, he didn't know why, but he felt like it was necessary. "Let's go now already!" Naruto said with an annoyance on his face. Jiraiya pulled the door open and left after Naruto did; though before leaving he winked at Minato and Kushina, indicating that 'He'll handle everything'.

* * *

As Naruto walked over to the side walk; Jiraiya called out to him and yelled "Hey Naruto, where you going?" Naruto looked back and saw Jiraiya standing beside his Honda Civic, waving his hand trying to tell him to get his butt over there.

"Why the hell are you by your car? Didn't ya say we're going for a walk?" Confusingly Naruto asked him. "You kidding boy, I'm an old man!" Jiraiya replied as he got into his car. "Whatever." Naruto said as he also climbed into the car.

"So where are we going then?" Naruto asked as they drove off. "….Don't worry its place where you'll be able to be clear." Jiraiya said with a smile, knowing that Naruto had no clue what he just meant.

* * *

While they were both in the car, Jiraiya obviously busy driving his black Honda while Naruto just sat there looking out the window. Jiraiya knew that he was probably thinking of Sakura, though he didn't say anything, his eyes reflected all of his emotions. Jiraiya kept quiet though, he let Naruto think about his past one last time, and because after this he knew that he'd surely move on from that past.

* * *

When they arrived to Jiraiya's destination, Naruto hadn't even realized, until Jiraiya signaled him to get out of the car. When he did, he saw a children's play ground in front of him. At first he was confused to why Jiraiya would bring him here, until he saw a certain swing set tied to a tree. "Y-You… why'd you bring me here?!" Naruto asked as he kept starring at the swing set.

Jiraiya just smiled when he saw his surprised face. All he said though was; "You'll see kid!" With that he walked over to the play ground and walked even closer to the tree where the swing was. No kid was on it, because it was old and it seemed if any weight was put on it, it'd break.

Naruto walked over to where he was still as confused as ever. "Kid, this tree has been around for a long time y'know?" Jiraiya told him which made Naruto feel even more confused. "Your parents told me that when you were young you used to come here and cry… 'Cause you were bullied, right?" Jiraiya continued as he still kept his eyes on the tree. "Yeah, so what, that was years ago?!" Naruto interrupted him.

"Well exactly my point that was years ago… your parents told me how you were bullied but they never told me how you got out of it…" Jaraiya stated to him.

"Got out... Um well, I actually don't remember well. It was here in this play ground where I made my first friend though. I was swinging here alone, watching all the kids play. For some reason they wouldn't allow me to come play with them. I was so alone; I always wanted to just go beat those kids up. One day, I remember I was eight years old. I was so angry that day, 'cause I really had enough, I was seriously going to go pulverize this random kid at the monkey bars. Then this kid the same age as me came up to me. I don't remember if it was a boy or girl but they had weird indigo hair. That person told me if I wanted to come play in the sand box with them. At first I was confused, but of course I didn't question with that and went off and played. Before you knew it all these kids came and that's how I made friends. It was 'cause of that one person that I was able to meet so many people. I tried finding that person, but I couldn't find the, though if I ever see that person again, I'll seriously give them a big hug. Since it was because of them that, everything kind of changed for me." Naruto explained with a small but genuine smile on his face.

"So, you were able to move on in life and forget what happened when those kids bullied you, because of one person?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well yeah, I guess?" Naruto replied.

"Then why can't you do that now?" Jiraiya questioned again.

"Huh?" Naruto asked oblivious to Jiriya's question.

"Look Naruto, I know that you had strong and genuine feeling for that girl, but she wasn't able to understand your feelings, which means she wasn't the one for you." Jiraiya stated.

"I know, I know all that, but I just can't, my heart doesn't want to leave her…" Naruto explained as he looked down at the grass.

"Her thoughts cause you pain, right?" Jiraiya asked

"Well yeah, obviously." Naruto replied showing the obviousness in his face.

"Then how did you get over your bullying times that hurt you too, right? Jiraiya asked him again.

"It was just something that I didn't want, so I forced myself to forget it, and I moved on…" Naruto replied again as his eyes moved from the grass and went up to looking at the old wrinkly tree.

"Well then, think about it like this. Go to college this year, and try to forget her, and if you still can't then I'll convince your parents to let you drop out of school." Jaraiya told him

Naruto looked at him with a confused face and asked "So you're going to let me drop out of school if I can't get over my ex?"

"Well, there's nothing else I can do, can I? You don't want to forget your girl friend and this is the only way I can force you to forget her." Jiraiya explained.

"..Well I don't want to leave school; I mean if I do, then I won't be able to get my own legal band... "Naruto said as confusion filled him ever more.

"Look kid, do what you want. Though realize that your life isn't going to last as long as this tree. Everyone's life is different, though in the end we must all die, and that's why we must live it to the fullest when we have the chance. Your girl friend did just that, she wasn't interested in you and moved on. She's not going to look back and remember that times with you, because she already has a future ahead of her, though you don't but you could, if you make a decision now… So what'll it be boy?" Jiraiya asked with a serious and honest face on.

"You're right old man, Sakura doesn't care about me. If I mope after her, I'll get nowhere to my dream." Naruto slowly came to this realization.

"Yeah boy, you need to understand that in life people come and go, though you mustn't look back and regret, but look forward and hope. Besides this was one relationship, I've been in way more relationships until I got married and found my person. I'm sure you'll find yours in this college you're going into." Jiraiya said with a bright smile on his face.

"No…" Naruto suddenly said.

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya asked.

"Relationships are something I'm never going to be in again. I don't want to have the same feeling I've just had for this past month. Now all I care about is my goal, and nothing is going to get in the way this time!" Naruto said with a determined and new resolved face.

"Well boy, it's your life, though for now it's probably the best for you." Jiraiya expressed as he put his left wrinkly hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"Let's go old man! I need to get my papers ready and I still have to confirm my room at the campus!" Naruto said as he suddenly realized his tardiness.

"Haha, boy I really don't know how your heart changes its beat that fast" Jiraiya said as he started walking after Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because my heart is not getting in the way of my goal this time. I'm going to graduate from that college, create my own band and be recognized by everyone… even her!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the car with a face that could convince anyone that 'NARUTO NAMIKAZE' was back!

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Thank you for reading, please Review and also Thanks to **Guest** reviewed last chapter also.  
Remember I will only continue if I get enough reviews, so please review and Thank You once again . :)_


End file.
